


Tomorrow is Unknown

by Parkers Personals (Sylix)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional, Gen, Love, Love Poems, Poetry, Sad, freestyle poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylix/pseuds/Parkers%20Personals
Kudos: 1





	Tomorrow is Unknown

There’s nothing that I want more than to feel your touch

Just a small touch is not enough

Let me be greedy

Let me soak up my time with you

Because I’ll never know when I’ll have it again

I want this time to enjoy you

To enjoy everything about you

Because I’ll never know when I’ll see you again

Hold me and never let go

Tighter

Because anything can take you away from me

Kiss me like it’s the first time

Kiss me like it’s the last time

Love me like you’ll never see me again

Because tomorrow is unknown


End file.
